


Dear Ginny

by underthehollow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Epistolary, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Biphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthehollow/pseuds/underthehollow
Summary: Five letters Hermione sent Ginny and one letter Ginny never sent.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Dear Ginny

_July 13, 1993._

_To Ginevra,_

_It's not your fault. I'll tell you this a hundred times, or a thousand or how much ever it takes until you start believing it. I'm sorry if it sounds angry. We don't even know each other that well but...this is probably a weird thing to remember, but Ron told me back in September how you go around after it rains, and pick up little worms and chuck them into the mud. He told me that you did it because the mud was their home, and it made them feel safe. I'm rambling now but what I mean is, that's the person you are Ginevra, someone who is pure and good. None of that basilisk business was done by you. It was all done by that evil, vile entity. Not someone who would keep worms safe. You and Riddle are not the same and will never be._

_I'm here for you if you need to talk._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Hermione Granger._

_____

_December 25, 1993_

_Dear Ginevra,_

_Merry Christmas! How are you? I got your letter yesterday. I miss you all so much. Gosh, I can just imagine how the Burrow must be looking about now. I wish I could be there. Don't get me wrong, I missed my parents and yeah I had a wonderful Christmas but I wish you, Harry and Ron could be here too. I hope you've completed your winter assignments. I can't wait to go back to school. They teach the Invisibility Charm this year. I'm so excited!_

_Did you like my present? I just.. I'm sort of nervous about it. I know all that Riddle business is done and dusted but… do you remember when we were going down to the Pitch and took the stairs, we came by that portrait of Magnalius the Morbid? It started to talk to us and you...flinched? It's probably not something to worry over but…_

_Everytime you write in the diary that I gave you, it's going to show you pictures. It's actually a fascinating bit of magic really. Did you know that it was a popular gift in 16th century magical Europe? Family members used to give these to kin who were going overseas as a sort of album. So that when they were feeling homesick they could just write a memory and it would show up on the page. I'd tell you the origins of the spell but I see you rolling your eyes. Don't lie to me._

_Anyway. After you write in it, a picture, or more of a video really, of a happy memory is going to be shown in the adjacent page. You can play it in a loop for however long you like. And when you want it to stop moving, just tap your wand three times on the page. It will vanish soon after._

_Making this charm was the reason I was busy since November. I'm sorry for skipping Hogsmeade weekend with you, Ron and Harry but now you know the reason. I sort of wanted this present to be a surprise so…_

_Your mind is yours and yours only. You've come such a long way since last year and I'm. I'm so darn proud of you, Ginny._

_I can't wait to see you again._

_With Love,_

_Hermione._

_______

_August 17, 1995_

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? Your letter came three days ago and I'm sorry I took so much time in replying._ ~~_I've not been well_ ~~ _So I finally did it. I came out to my parents Sunday and_ ~~_uh_ ~~ _I think Mum took it well or at least it was an alright reaction, I guess. But that's probably because I'm still attracted to boys and… truthfully, I don't know what to make of it, Ginny._ ~~_Um_ ~~ _Dad took it worse than Mum. He told me that 'whatever I'm calling myself' doesn't exist because it's just a phase. I blew up and told him I wished I was born into another family. God, why did I say that? We aren't talking much now. Mum acts as a buffer and… it's just hard to see them be like this. I always thought...for years I just believed… that they'd accept me no matter what and. My eyes are watering now and just._ _~~Fuck~~. _

_This letter has so many crossed out words now. It's making me a little mad. Is it making you mad? Probably not. I'm very aware I'm not making much sense. Let's just move on._

_You have no idea how much I can't wait to see you all. I'll be over by Wednesday._ _~~I'm~~ _ _It's sort of suffocating to stay in this house and that's one thing I never thought my house would become. A lot of things are turning out like I didn't expect. Huh._

 _Back when I thought magic didn't exist, I've never really belonged anywhere, you know? I used to try so hard to make friends._ _I just._ _I'd try and try and people just pushed me away. I didn't know what was wrong with me. God, this is so hard to talk about. I've never told anyone this before._

_One time back in second grade, our teacher asked everyone who their friends were. She started off by asking the last kid in the back row. And I was so foolishly excited. I thought I'd finally found out if I was secretly someone's friend and then after class I could go up to them and talk and then maybe I'd show them my copy of Matilda because I'd seen other kids showing their friends what they liked. I thought I'd finally have someone I could do all those things with. All the kids in the class had their name called upon by some other kid. They'd reached the first row then and I still held out hope that someone might say my name too. I was so blind. But then, the last kid had been called upon and they had answered with their friend's name. That's when it hit me._

_I cried so much that day. I remember asking my Mum what was wrong with me, over and over again. She started crying too and just hugged me really tight and cried into my hair. I hated seeing her cry. I never wanted to see it again._

_And then came the letter and a world I had only read about in books. Finally, finally everything felt right. And then Harry and Ron. I'm so darn glad to have them, you know? I finally belonged somewhere._

_But sometimes when I look at them I can't help but wish I had what they had with each other. That level of closeness without even trying. What we have with each other is amazing and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I know I shouldn't feel this way but it's just. Hard not to feel left out sometimes._

_But then last January, we were going to the Owlery and you told me that joke about Pigwidgeon, and we were laughing so hard we doubled over. Greengrass passing by made some comment about us, that we were 'escapees from Janus Thickey Ward' and we just laughed harder._

_Just then I realised I do have that with someone. You're my best friend Ginny. You've always had my back when not even Harry and Ron were at my side. We've been through so much and come so far together._

_You're always there when I think of home._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

_______

_August 19, 1996_

_Dear Ginny,_

_I debated with myself a lot if I should send this letter. It's hard to talk to you now. But I have to know._

_Did you mean what you did? Or was that just… a spur of the moment thing? I've been beating myself up all these weeks and I couldn't even come to Burrow because of what happened. Because then I'd have to look at you and just go about as if nothing happened… I can't do that. Even though I'm drowning in guilt because Harry needs us so much right now and I'm not even there. I'm so selfish. My best friend literally lost his godfather and I'm not even there with him. But I can't be near you right now._

_It could have been an accident I guess. Maybe you meant to kiss my cheek. And that's just. Crushing. If you don't… if that's all it was. Because…. I want that kiss to be real._

_I've liked you since fourth year. Maybe even longer. I didn't tell you because I didn't want things to change if you didn't feel the same way and I can't. I can't lose you, Gin. You're the most important person in my life._

_Maybe there's a better option than telling you through a letter. But we both know it's hard to be around each other now. We've not talked for so long. And it's killing me, Ginny. I don't want our friendship to dwindle into suffocated silence. I don't want us to fall apart._

_If it was only an accident, we can move on okay? We'll put this behind us and I won't ever bring it up again. If you can't be around me after knowing my feelings…. I'll understand. It'll be hard as fuck but I will. Your friendship is one of the best things in my life but if that's your decision, I can respect that._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Hermione._

_______

_July 1, 1997_

_Dear Ginny,_

_If you're reading this I've probably already left. The only comfort I have is that you already know I'm leaving._

_As I write this you're beside me sleeping. You look so safe and protected right now and God I wish we could stay in this moment forever. It's so easy to pretend there's no war looming ahead. That we're just hitting the hay after a long day. Everyone's doing that though. Pretending. Clinging to this messed up version of normality._

_I love you Ginny. I wish I'd told you that more often. My thoughts these days are so bleak. I'm trying to have hope but this is war. Everything is so messed up. Sometimes I wake up screaming because I see people I love dying. And it might just become reality and I have to remind myself to breathe._

_But then I remember the times we spent together. That time you told me I smelled like Amortentia to you. The warmth of your laugh. That proud grin you get after winning a match. How you're the bravest person I know. It keeps me going._

_I don't know how we'll meet again. Maybe it will be on the battlefield. But when it's all done, I want you in my life. Because you're always, always home to me Ginny._

_The years I spent with you were the best of my life. And when people say that there would come along someone who'd make it all worth it, now I know what they meant._

_I'm so glad I met you._

_With all my love,_

_Hermione._

_______

_December 29, 2057._

_Dear Hermione,_

_Gosh I haven't written to you in so long. It feels just like old times, you know? Poor Pig must have almost had his wings fall off from how much we used to write each other back in those Summers. I'd be so giddy too, wondering what you felt like reading what I'd written. And I couldn't stop grinning when I used to see Pig coming back with your letter._

_Except this time you aren't going to write back. And this letter won't ever be sent._

_Christmas this year was at the Burrow. Fleur made that fancy cake. The music was Celestina Warbeck. Damn I used to hate her songs. But I don't now. Reminds me of Mum. And that first time you spent Christmas here. Everyone had a great time. Felicity tried to steal Victoirie's old kid broom, y'know the one that only goes three feet above? It was funny._

_Looking at them I just got hit with what we could have had, you know? If you'd been around. We would have been so happy, like we were back in Hogwarts. Maybe we would have got a cat like Crookshanks. I'd sing horribly while showering and you would pretend to be mad but secretly try not to smile.You would have been the best damn Minister this country would have ever had. I would have laughed when your hair started graying. We could have come home to each other._

_And I can't ever have that._

_Why did you go so early, Mione? We were so happy together. I'm so lost now._

_I'm just counting my days now. I know I don't have much time left. I'm tired all the time and it's like I can feel my heart slowing. Everyday it gets harder to wake up. I don't even want to most of the time._ _I'm fading but I'm not scared. I just want to see you again._

_I can't wait to come back to you, love._

_Yours always,_

_Ginny._

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
